


Birthday Headcanon

by cosmic__daydream



Series: Dc Imagines/Headcanons [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCEU, Justice League, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), batman vs superman - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, DCEU - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Imagines, One Shot, Preferences, Smut, The Flash - Freeform, Tumblr, Writing, imagine, oneshots, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic__daydream/pseuds/cosmic__daydream





	Birthday Headcanon

**Diana Prince:**

  


 

 

* * *

  * _Diana being super excited, even more, excited than you._
  * _Looking up birthday ideas._
  * _Planning a birthday party for you._
  * _Booking a huge venue._
  * _When it’s your birthday, she’s super excited._
  * _Diana inviting your friends and family._
  * _Diana saying happy birthday every few seconds._
  * _Diana getting you a lot of presents._
  * _Diana begging you to get ready._
  * _Diana putting a blindfold on you when you are dressed._
  * _When Diana takes the blindfold your family and friends yell ”surprise.”_
  * _Being extremely overwhelmed._
  * _Diana being extremely proud of how the party turned out._
  * _Diana swooning over how you interact with your family and friends._
  * _Thanking Diana for throwing you a party._



**Kara:**

 

 

* * *

  * _Kara being a kid on Christmas day, when your birthday comes.  
_
  * _Kara throwing you the best birthday party ever.  
_
  * _Being grateful that she threw you a birthday party.  
_
  * _Kara being so excited.  
_
  * _hugging you tightly, while saying happy birthday.  
_
  * _Kara being extremely happy when you love her gift.  
_
  * _Kara + guests singing happy birthday, while you blow out the candles._



**Mon-El**

  


 

 

* * *

  * _He doesn’t really understand the concept of it until Kara tells him._
  * _Mon-el being super excited._
  * _Basically looking up birthday ideas/ birthday present ideas._
  * _Trying to make you a birthday cake but failing._
  * _Getting Kara to help him plan a surprise party for you._
  * _He ends up getting Kara to help him get you a birthday gift._
  * _Mon-el giving you flowers._
  * _Trying to make you breakfast._
  * _Saying happy birthday to you._
  * _Giving away the surprise birthday party just before you enter Kara’s apartment._
  * _Mon-el being super goofy._
  * _Eating a lot of party food._
  * _When Mon-el takes you home from the party, you’s end up going to a small diner & ordering take out._
  * _Having a movie marathon._
  * _Mon-el looking at you with so much love._



  **Clark Kent**

  


 

* * *

  * _Clark treating you like a goddess..  
_


  * _Waking you up with light kisses.  
_


  * _“Happy birthday, babe.”  
_
  * _Filling the room with roses._
  * _Clark giving you lots of gifts._
  * _Making a birthday cake for you._
  * _Clark being extremely affectionate._
  * _Clark being super duper romantic._
  * _Taking you out to dinner at a fancy restaurant._
  * _Romantic sex._



**Barry**

  


 

* * *

  * Barry being super excited.
  * Planning everything a week before.
  * Making breakfast for you.
  * Barry filling the room with ballons, that have photos of you’s together hanging on the string.
  * Spoiling you.
  * Lots of party streamers.
  * Barry giving you flowers.
  * Barry throwing you a surprise party.
  * Barry basically hugging you/ kissing you all day.
  * when the party is finally over, you’s both go home.
  * Barry making a romantic dinner.
  * Passionate sex.



**Bruce**

  


 

* * *

  * Bruce waking you up with light kisses.Pulling you closer to him.
  * Giving you passionate kisses.
  * “Happy birthday  baby.”, then starts to kiss you, pulling you on top of his body.
  * Morning sex.
  * Bruce making you breakfast.
  * Bruce treating you like a queen.
  * Bruce giving you multiple presents.
  * Taking you to a restaurant for a romantic lunch.
  * When you’s come back home you see a rectangle box and two small box’s.
  * Bruce telling you to open them, which you do.
  * Finding out it’s a dress (long), diamond earrings & a necklace.
  * Bruce telling you to put on the dress on.
  * Bruce helping you put the necklace on.
  * Kissing your neck, then kissing your lips.
  * ““I have a surprise for you.”
  * Bruce putting a blindfold on you.
  * Bruce taking you on a yacht.
  * Having a romantic dinner.
  * More kissing.
  * Stargazing
  * Drinking a lot of champagne.
  * Romantic sex.



 

 


End file.
